Alice's Surprises
by KristinnnnCullennnn
Summary: *BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS* Alice's recieves odd visions that take her on a journey where she learns a few things about her lost past. Alice gets help from Jasper, who's so cute, protective, and completely amazing in this story.
1. Unknown Surprises

Okay, Please remember that this is my FIRST ATTEMPT at a FanFiction. If it sucks, okay. If you can do better, okay. If you absolutely love it, yay! I'm not close to done, and the start is a bit rusty and boring. But, I have plans. My mind has to be about 3 chapters ahead of my typing.

Chapter 1; Unknown Surprises

APOV

_Mr. Burner flipped through the tests in alphabetical order – Anna Cahill, John Conie_, and then there it was, _Reneesme Cullen_. Just as he was about to open up the test, I felt pressure on my cheek as my vision changed. _It was a vision of question, of worry._ I pulled the hand off my face, and the vision of the middle-aged Biology teacher came back.

_He picked up the paper with the name, Reneesme Cullen, at the top. Mr. Burner took a red pen and scanned through the paragraphs. I noticed that he smiled appreciatively once he finished reading. In big handwriting he wrote, -_

"Alice! Did I pass or what?!" Nessie whined. Even with Jasper's constant control of emotions over people, he couldn't get Nessie to stay calm about her paper.

"Well, uhm…," I joked.

"Alice!" she broke out.

I figured I should stop teasing her. She couldn't bear it, "Congratulations, Nessie!" Edward patted her back, and Bella hugged her tightly.

"Come on, Junior. We've all passed that term paper tons of times! Well, except for Bella," Emmett chuckled. Rosalie dug her elbow into his gut.

"Not fair, Emmett. I only got a C last year because…..uhm," Bella lingered.

"You were too busy having fun with your husband!" Emmett howled.

"Shut up, Emmett. It's Reneesme's first time. I'm immensely proud of her," Edward said. "And anyways, I would make fun of you every single morning if I felt like it. I mean, you really have got to stop screaming your thoughts. It's really disturbing."

Rosalie shot her eyes at Emmett and I remembered the saying, _If looks could kill_. Reneesme and I snickered.

"Edward, Emmett," I adressed to my brothers. "You know Reneesme's really only seven or nine? Can you lay off that X-rated talk?" They looked guilty. "Okay. Let's celebrate. You want to go shopping tomorrow?"

Nessie groaned, "Alice! No! Why can't we run down to la Push to see Leah and the guys?"

"What? Again? You see Jacob all the time! I hate running down to Washington!" I whined and noticed that Edward had left to throw away his untouched food. "The last time I went shopping was, like, two weeks ago!"

"Alice? Are you sure that was two weeks ago? I thought you dragged me with you on Sunday," Bella asked. I shot a pleading glare at her. "Oh. Uhm….I forgot. That was _last_ Sunday…..when we went….shopping." My cover was blown.

"Bella! You suck at lying! How can I shop now? I was eyeing that dress in that new boutique!" I was defeated.

"Ha! You liar! We are so going to La Push tomorrow!" Nessie cried. Now that she and Jacob were almost physically the same age, they brought their relationship from Play Dates, to Movie Dates. Although I trusted Jacob, I was worried, like the crazy aunt I am to Nessie, because she was only about nine.

Edward must have heard my thoughts because he nodded at me and agreed. I looked to the future. First, I totally calmed myself.

_Jacob Black had his long arm over Reneesme on the bench in his garage. He kissed her cheek. Jacob handed her a small charm and smiled._ He smiled the kind of smile that you only smile to your Love, your Soul Mate. Like the way Jasper smiled at me. It was the cutest sheepish smile.

"AWW! That's so sweet!" I yelled. Then, everyone looked at me except Edward, who already knew what I was talking about.

"What?" Jazz asked me. I whispered into his ear to a volume no other vampire could hear.

"Can I know?" Emmett asked.

"No way, Emmett! You know you will never keep a secret."

"What are you talking about?" Nessie wondered.

"Jacob just has-"

"EDWARD! There is no way you are spoiling this. Surprises are more romantic and sweet," I practically yelled.

"That's not fair. Mine are never surprises," Jazz whined to me.

"Your's are the best. They are always romantic and sweet, Love."

"What are you guys talking about?!" Nessie asked.

"Nothing!" I answered.

"Fine. Dad? What are they talking about?" Reneesme asked. Edward teasingly smiled and nodded.

"Dad! Fine! I'll figure it out tomorrow at La Push!"


	2. Working with Visions

Thanks for reading, if you read. Thanks for reviewing either on the web or at school. Haha. Now onto Chapter two where the story plot begins. Ready?

Chapter 2; Working with Visions

APOV

We ran through the forest, past the treaty line. Suddenly, three wolves were in battle-ready stances in front of us.

"Sam, stop fooling around. You know its just us," Bella reminded the large black wolf. Sam started to tremble, and he shifted to a human, naked. Jazz covered my eyes, and Edward covered Bella's and Reneesme's. All of the guys were used to this. They all shifted in front of us, and they all respected our husbands' responses.

"It matters," Sam said. "Did you pass, Nessie?"

"Yes! I did, Sam! Can you believe it?" Reneesme said from under Edward's protective shield. Sam and Jacob still had separate packs, but there were no hard feelings. All the shape shifters loved Reneesme, but, then again, no one could ever not love Nessie. Sam high-fived her and let us pass.

We got to the red house, and knocked on the door. Because of Jacob's imprinting on Reneesme, we were all allowed to pass the treaty line to visit, not hunt. Billy opened the door and waved with a smile.

"Hi Billy! Is Jake here?" Nessie asked. I heard thudding from upstairs.

"Dad! What do you do if you've checked all the parts twice and the engine still doesn't run?" Jacob Black asked from upstairs.

"I don't know! Go get Quil or Embry!" I bet Rosalie could have figured out what was wrong.

"They're already in the- Oh! Reneesme!" He hugged her with greasy hands.

"Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie, Emmett?" Billy wondered where they were.

"Carlisle and Esme took the car, and Rosalie and Emmett are at home," my brother answered. "Oh shit. Excuse my dirty mouth, but Bella? I really don't think we should have left Rosalie and Emmett at home, together, alone."

"Dammit," Bella cursed. "They'll tear the house down. Edward and I will be right back."

Billy shuddered at the thought as Edward, with his lover, left.

Jasper and I headed to the garage. Walking to the garage, we could hear Jacob's friends cursing at a level even someone human could hear.

"Why won't this fucking car run?!" Quil yelled. Jasper put his hands over my ears. _Sigh,_ I love it when he gets protective!

"Guys," Jasper yelled. "Lady in the room."

"Sorry. Jasper! What's up! How you doing, Alice?" Embry said.

"What's up with the car?" I asked. "Can I look at it?"

"We've already checked it out twice, but if you want, go ahead. Here." Quil handed me a screwdriver.

"No. I don't need it," I said and laughed at the two faces in front of me. "Jazz, Rosalie."

_Rosalie came out from under the hood of the car and said, "Gee! Who would think three stupid mutts would put it the wrong axle for the engine? Those retarted dogs used an XY-3 instead of an XY-4."_

"Who put in the axle?" I asked as Embry pointed to Quil. "Quil, What kind of axle did you use for the engine?"

"XY-4"

"Check again," I chuckled. He unscrewed a cap from the engine.

"What the hell? I swear on Embry's life that I took an XY-4 at the junkyard! How'd you know?" Quil cried.

"Rosalie."

"Blondie's not even here!"

"Allow me to explain," Jasper spoke up. "Alice's visions are based on decisions. For example, if I decide to leave, Alice may see something that would happen to me if I left. But if, after that decision, I decide not to leave, the vision will disappear."

"Cool! So does that mean Alice can see me punch Quil in the face?" Embry excitedly said.

"Uhm…no," Jazz said, trying to be mature about the question.

"I can't see you guys, or the pack, or Reneesme."

"Back to explaining. In my head, I decided that I would get Rosalie to check the car. Easy," Jasper explained.

"Man! Does that mean the Blonde's going to be here?" Embry whined. I laughed and Jazz helped remove the axle for replacement.

_I was sitting on the familiar white couch in our house. Sitting next to me was a man. He looked much like our kind. I had no idea who he was, yet he was comfortably holding my hand, as I looked comfortable as well. He kissed me._ I gasped. How could this be?

Edward and Bella came back with Rosalie and Emmett and were now in the garage with the four of us. Edward looked mad, "Alice. Why the hell did you have that vision?"

I couldn't speak. Edward looked nervous, anxious. "I-I c-c-can't-t-t" I still couldn't get my mouth to talk.

"Something's wrong. We have to go back. Rosalie, go get Carlisle and Esme and tell Nessie that we will pick her up later. And tell Billy that something's wrong with Alice," he ordered.

Rosalie left, and Jasper carried me to the Carlisle's Mercedes. I still couldn't speak, and no one knew of my vision except for Edward.

Jasper held my hand and said, "Alice, I love you."


	3. Unexplainable

Thanks again to whoever read. This is Chapter 3, but its not that long. (don't say nothing.) Read and review, please!

Chapter 3; Unexplainable

APOV

"Alice. What did you see?" Carlisle asked although my mouth wouldn't move. We were driving as Edward and Emmett ran behind us. It was dark out.

"I'll get Edward," Rosalie said as she opened the door and ran out. Shortly later, Edward took her place in the car.

"Alice would like to wait until we get home. She wants all of us to be with her," Edward read my thoughts.

Once at home, Jazz laid me on the couch. My siblings sat on the ground.

"I s-s-s-aw" I tried to speak as Jasper attmepted to calm me. "I saw myself, but I'm not even sure."

"Alice. I need an answer. Think about it, then tell us again. I can't analyze this situation completely if I don't have an exact answer," Carlisle ordered.

I thought of the possibilities:

One. My powers finally allowed me to see me and my own future. But that would mean I made a decision that caused me to leave Jasper. I would never leave my Jasper. Nor would Jasper ever leave me. Would he?

Two. Maybe the girl I saw in my vision wasn't me. There was no way. The girl I saw in my vision had the same pixie-like hair as me, the same facial structures and expressions. I had no idea what was in my vision.

"Carlisle, I have no idea. Edward, will you tell them for me? Please?" I begged. Then, sat closer to Jasper and leaned into his chest. I closed my eyes as Edward explained.

"-And now, Alice has no idea what or who was in her vision," Edward finished. I leaned my head off of Jasper and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Jasper, I don't know what I saw, but you should know that I have never made any decision that will cause me to leave you. I love you and only you," I said.

Jasper replied, "Nor have I, my Love. You are mine and I am yours.

"I love you," I said and he kissed me.

"So, Alice, we still don't understand what exactly you think you saw," Carlisle interrupted.

"It was either me or someone else. But I would never ever leave Jazz nor would my power allow me to see myself. But I don't know how the person in my vision could be me. It couldn't not be me! Same hair. Same face."

"It's okay, Alice," Esme comforted me. "Stay calm."

I was swimming. I came upon a boat. In the boat were two men. I jumped out of the blue water and lunged for the two middle-aged men. I snapped both their necks in half a second and tasted their sweet human blood.

"No!" I yelled as my voice cracked up. "My vision! I was s-s-sucking human-n!"

"ALICE!" Carlisle yelled. I knew he was disappointed with the monster I could have become.

"No. this time I know it wasn't me," I played with my necklace. "She isn't wearing the Cullen crest. I never take mine off."

Everyone gasped and placed a hand on their own personal Cullen crest.

"So it wasn't you," Bella spoke up. "I have a theory, but it might be a bit impossible. Remember when we lived in Forks? The Angeles Twins!"

"Are you saying that I could have a twin? There's no way I could have a twin! I don't have a twin!" I cried.

"But, Alice," Emmett said. "You don't remember anything about your past."

"You're right. I have no clue about my past," I said quietly. "But how is my twin a vampire too? What are the chances?"

"The chances of you AND your twin both being a vampire? And at the same age? One in a million," Emmett said. "But in your case, TWO in a milion!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."


	4. Farewells

Sorry if I haven't been updating the story. I think school's been too busy…or maybe I've just been on Facebook too much. Yeah, that's it. I think this one's a bit long. Hm…maybe that's why its been taking forever to write and type and upload. Oh well….at least you waited? Well, it's pretty long to me, and oh boy, so is this author's note.... So whoever's been waiting, your wait is over! Here's Chapter FOUR!

Chapter 4; Farewells

APOV

"I think," I said. "I think she's coming here."

"How?" Rosalie asked. "Twin telepathy? Haha, sure."

"Rosalie. I think it could be twin telepathy. We are vampires. Maybe our 'twin telepathy' is stronger than humans. What do you think, Alice?" Esme asked.

I had no idea. I was lost. All I knew that I had a feeling that my sister, my twin, is coming to find me. She knows that I am here. I grabbed Jasper's hand and ran upstairs, thinking of the Korean alphabet and reciting the Declaration of Independence.

"Jasper, I have to find her."

"Alice, we don't know where she is, or what she is, or who she is!"

"I know, but I know nothing about my past! What if she does?"

"Alice! Please! What happens if she has a power much stronger than yours? Like Alec's? Or Jane's power? You won't be safe!"

"Jazz. Its my life. I can take care of myself for a while."

"But, you are my life."

"I love you, but I have to do this."

"I love you too, and that's why…I'm coming with you."

"Really? For me?"

"I need you safe. If I ever found out that you weren't safe, I wouldn't be either. I'm coming."

Bella barged in our room, "So am I, Sis."

"What? No, Bella! You're safer here!" I said.

"So what? Jasper said it himself. If you get hurt, so will I. And what if she has a power? I could shield you from that!" Bella cried. I was speechless. I never knew Bella loved me so much, but I knew I couldn't let her come.

Suddenly, Emmet came in from behind Bella and said, "What if she's strong? I bet I could take her. I'd have to come too."

Rosalie nodded for the safe of Emmett.

"Won't you want to know what she's thinking?" Edward asked.

"GAH! No, no, no, NO!" I yelled. Jasper held me close and kept me calm, but it didn't work. I stomped downstairs as Jazz, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward followed me. "Carlisle. I have to find her. I need to know about my past."

All my siblings spoke at the same time: "I have to help her!" or "I'm not letting her go alone!" and "I love her!"

As much as I loved being loved, I was getting a "vampire headache." I felt like my head was being banged against a wall tons of times and a grenade was set off in my skull.

"fine," I whispered. "But please don't let my niece come. Leave her safe with Jacob."

Edward left to tell the Blacks. I groaned.

"Alice, Are you sure you're alright? I'm not getting any good vibes," Jazz hugged me.

"I don't know, Jasper. I do love everyone and I don't want to leave them, but…..I feel like I have to do this myself."

"Then, I will keep them out of your way. You will be by yourself, but when something goes wrong, I'll get them to be with you in only half a second," Jasper promised.

"thank you," I whispered.

"Go pack," he told me. I went upstairs and walked to our room. I quietly stopped once I heard Bella and Edward talking.

First, I heard Bella, "Edward do you remember James?"

"Ahh…. Your first near-death vampire experience."

"Yes. He told me something about Alice. Something like when she was a human, he thirsted for her blood. That it smelled even sweeter than my human blood. If she had a twin, wouldn't her blood be just as good?"

"Mhmm……..i see."

"He never mentioned anything about a twin," Bella whispered. I walked away furiously and packed. How could she say this? I knew I had a twin!

I grabbed a huge suitcase and started to pack. I stopped and thought once I reminded myself how I never wore anything more than three times. I didn't know how long it would take to find my sister. Oh man, I would have to bring A LOT of clothes. Hm….casual? Yes. I didn't have to look amazing looking for my long-lost twing. I shoved tons of Tees out of my closet as well as skinny jeans and sweats. I started to fold them. Then, I heard a _tap, tap_. Esme. She always knocked on the door like that. A human could never hear her knocking, but we were all vampires with insane hearing.

"Come in!" I sang. Esme opened the door and gracefully danced her way to the inside of my closet. She sat down and helped me fold.

"Alice. Are you sure you're alright with all of us coming with you? Because you know it's only because we love you and we need you safe. And Emmett wants some action, but you know he loves you too," Esme wondered.

"Of course, Esme. You're my family, sort of," I told her.

She smiled., "Okay. And Edward said that he can hear Jacob's thoughts. He's coming close. He and Reneesme are going to be hear soon to say goodbye. When they do, come downstairs."

"Sure thing,"I said. Esme smiled and left the room.

I strategically fit all my Tees and jeans into one big bag. I wished to bring my Vans and Nikes along with my Jimmy Choos and Converse, but Jasper advised me to bring three pairs. Three pairs! How could I survive with three pairs of shoes? Hm…snug over style. I stuffed my Vans and Converse because they were so comfortable, and my Nikes because I have loved them to death since 1990. Its great when you're a vampire and you're body never changes! I've been a size five and a half for tons of years!

I went through the hall, checking every room to see who finished packing, and went downstairs. All that was left to finish was Rosalie. I wonder if she went snug over style with her shoes.

Carlisle directed, "First we should start off in Mexico. That is where you and Jasper met. Am I correct?"

Jazz and I said "Yes," at the same time and looked into each other's eyes. Soon, we could hear footsteps and two beating hearts. Jacob and Reneesme were here.

"Alice! A twin?!" Reneesme cried.

"Hm. I didn't think so either," I smiled. "I'm going to miss you so much, Ness!"

I hugged her tightly, and kissed her cheek. I hugged Jacob, and we both laughed, "Ew. You stink." Rosalie came downstairs with a huge suitcase.

"Rosie!" Nessie yelled.

"My baby! Aww, I'm going to miss you," Rosalie said as she hugged OUR baby.

"Rosalie, OUR baby. Share!" I said

"Alice. Rosalie. MY baby," Bealla said as she embraced Reneesme. Edward hugged Nessie, and Bella hugged Jacob. Jacob patted Emmett's and Jazz's backs. Esme hugged both Reneesme and Jacob as did Carlisle.

"Hey, Rosalie." Jacob started to joke. "Why do blondes always smile during lightning storms?"

"I've heard that one. Because they think they're picture is being taken. I'm not stupid!" Rosalie said loudly. Jacob scowled and you could see in his facial expressions that he would get Rosalie back.

We said all our farewells, and off they ran, back to the reservation.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yeah," Jazz answered. "Let's go!"

They ran, but because of Edward's insane speed, he ran ahead of them and held his hands out. The two crashed into his opened hands and Ed said, "Carlisle was going to say something."

"Thank you, Edward. Boys, we can't fit everyone into my Mercedes."

"WHAT?!" Emmett yelled.

Jazz complained, "Why can't we run?"

"We can't run all the way."

"We're vampires, for god's sake!" Emmett screamed.

I didn't want to use the car either, "Carlisle, we can run."

Carlisle disagreed, "No. We should use the car."

"GAHHH!!!!!" Emmett screamed and punched his face.

"But, I'm saying again, we won't all fit in the car."

"I CALL RUNNING!" Emmett and Jasper yelled at the same time.

"No more of this stupid argument," Bella spoke up. "Carlisle and girls, car. Guys, go run."

Emmett joked, "You girls start first. We'll give you a head start."

Esme said, "Emmett. It's not a race. This is for Alice, and Alice only."

We slid into the black car and Carlisle started the engine. We pulled off in front of the guys. I looked back and Emmett stuck his tongue out at me. I turned away.

"You know, this will be so much fun! My actual sister!"

"Yes, and all the hunting variety," Bella urged.

"Think about all those cheap markets! Clothes, shoes, jewelry!" Rosalie added.

"Carlisle, we have to plan our searching; and it has to be during nighttime," Esme instructed.

"Yes. it is very crucial that we only go out in the dark. Do you understand, Rosalie? No shopping. Again, this is still for Alice," Carlisle said.

"Where are we staying?"

"Hm... That is important. I don't think hotels would fancy us leaving in the middle of the night. I think we'll have to survive in the forest."

"Ugh, comfy," Rosalie whined. "Some vacation."

"Rosalie! Must I say this again? This. trip. is. for. Alice," Carlisle yelled.

Rosalie groaned the rest of the ride.


	5. Six Too Many

Hey, I'm so glad that I FINALLY uploaded chapter four! I've been leaving my fanfiction behind, but i'm getting back into the game. So, I guess i'm starting chapter five!

"Bella, Is Edward fluent in Spanish?" Esme asked.

"Of course, he does! Did you know he knows Japanese and French and -"

Carlisle interrupted, "Yes, yes, but now we're out of gas."

"What?! You didn't fill it up before we left?" I asked.

"Well," Carlisle explained, "I do remember telling a certain vampire that if she wanted to stay under cover instead of using a bright red convertible, she could use my Mercedes as long as she filled it up when she was done. Right, Rosalie?"

Rosalie had a sheepish smile, "Carlisle."

"It's fine, Rosalie. Carlisle, just stop the car," Esme said.

Carlisle stopped the car and- BOOM! We all heard a huge crash behind us. Bella rolled her window down and saw Emmett face front on the trunk of the Mercedes.

"EMMETT! YOU GET OF MY CAR! NOW!" Carlisle yelled. Emmett slammed onto the ground. And the rock hard pavement below him formed a model of Emmett when he stood up. The face of the model looked just like the face model on the Mercedes trunk.

"Shit," he cussed.

"Emmett! Why must your bulky face ruin Carlisle's car?" Bella whined.

Edward spoke, "Its fine." He opened the trunk and placed his hand under the model, fixed the trunk, and closed it.

"Nice, Ed. Just like my first truck," Bella said.

"WHY'D YOU STOP THE CAR?!" Emmett yelled once he felt well enough to speak. I stifled a laugh.

"Why'd you have to run into my car?" Carlisle joked.

"YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett," Rosalie said as Jazz attempted to calm him down. I laughed.

Edward spoke, "So, Emmett.....Ca-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst out laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Get up, Edward," Emmett stifled his anger.

"No gas. Where's the nearest gas station?" Carlisle asked.

Before saying anything, Emmett lifted the car to a gas station. While Carlisle charged his credit card, Jasper came to me.

"Hey Alice," Jazz greeted me.

"Jazzy! How was running?" I asked.

"Ah, absolutely amazing. The wind felt glorious," he sighed. "So, How are you?"

"Huh? Oh, well, the car was absolutely fabulous, especially Rosalie's constant whining. And the fact that the car was only going 250 an hour."

"So, I'm guessing you're having tons of fun at this obstacle in your 'life-changing journey'?" Jasper asked.

"Hm, I could always be better, but I'm happy everyone came with me."

"Okay, well, do you see anything?"

"Let me check," I said. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_She ran, and ran, and ran. She dodged trees and jumped over bushes._

"She's just running."

"Alice! You don't remember that place?"

"It looks familiar, but It isn't coming to me," I thought.

"This place, it's where we ran when....-ahem-," He coughed up, "when we left Bel....Forks."

"After my eighteenth birthday," Bella whispered to herself.

"She's running there? With all that sunlight?" Rosalie spoke.

"its nighttime over there. And anyway, we were stupid enough to stay in sunny SoCal," I said.

"Alice? So....Cal?" Edward wondered.

"How 18th century can you be, Edward? Southern California!" I said.

"Pardon me," Jasper said, involuntarily using his southern drawl. "It will be dark in 'SoCal' in approximately one hour, seventeen minutes, and 42 seconds. Now forty."

"Jazz! How the heck do you know that?" I asked.

"We don't sleep, do we? I have a lot of time."

"SO LET'S GO!" I yelled and leaped forward to run.

"Alice! I think it will be better if we stay together for now and wait until tomorrow," Carlisle stopped her.

"Why?!"

"Esme would like to stay in Mexico for a while."

"No, Carlisle. It's for Alice. I'm fine running to California."

"C'mon Carlisle!" I said.

"Alice, no. We will stay here overnight and run to California in the morning."

"BUT BY THE MORNING, SHE COULD BE SOMEWHERE IN CANADA!"

"Alice. Enough."

I absolutely couldn't believe it! We came here for ME! And MY SISTER! All I have to know is that my twin is somewhere out there, and I HAVE TO FIND HER! I can't believe how selfish Carlisle is being! We already hunted for energy two days ago! And who has to relax when we're vampires?!

Edward growled, "Alice. Just stop."

I growled back at him with a vicious look and Bella warned him to stop. Emmett held my shoulders and Jazz calmed me down.

"Alice, let's just hunt." He forced me to count in French and I wondered how amazing emotions can affect what you're doing. Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre, Cinq

We ran on and once we passed 50 miles, Jasper stopped and I followed.

"Jazz! What are you thinking? Six." I counted.

"Sept. I'm thinking of French numbers because of Edward."

"Okay. We can keep counting while you tell me. Huit, Neuf"

"Let's run. Dix. now. We can find your sister. Onze."

"Douze, Treize. JASPER! I LOVE YOU!"

"Quatorze. I'm dying to know about your past...." He smiled the smile I fully admired, "My Alice, I love you."

I smiled and hugged him. Finally, i thought.


End file.
